


Madly In Love

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Killing Spree, M/M, MAFIA AU no one asked for, Shooting Guns, inspired by harley quinn and joker, kuroo pushing kei away because he's a loser that can't handle love, shitty fighting scene, tsukishima kei is crazy for kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: We live in a world where many unexpected things happen. Like the one where Kei wasn’t the one crazy in love.It was Kuroo who is madly in love.(Or the story on how Kei met Kuroo Tetsurou, and how much crazy Kei can be just for him)(mafia au where we see how Kei and Kuroo became the insane couple)





	

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, i'm sorry because I SUCK at writing fighting scene, so if it's cringy please skip or just don't judge ;A:  
> second, i recommend you all listen to Gangsta by Kehlani. it's a perfect song for this!  
> third, enjoy and sorry for mistakes! :3

“Let me in!” Kei struggled, kicking and punching the air as two men held him still. “Boss is busy,”

“Busy my ass!” He kicked the air but the man held onto his neck causing him to choke a little, he glared at the said man. “Let me in Aone.”

“No.”

“You are a pain in the ass!” he spats at the right hand man, glaring daggers at him but Aone seems to be unaffected but the blond wasn’t giving up. He grabbed the arm around his neck and bit it. “The fuck!” Aone lets go of him and Kei took this chance to kick the other one in the balls before running straight towards the door.

He opened the double doors wide and stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Kuroo Tetsurou. “Hey! Come here!” Aone managed to catch up, grabbing Kei’s arm but Kuroo raised his palm, halting any actions that will occur.

Kei huffed, yanking his arm back and glared at Aone. Kuroo’s men bowed before exiting, closing the door behind the stubborn blond. Kei didn’t talk, staring at Kuroo who did the same. Their battle didn’t last long as Kuroo laughed out loud, snaking an arm around the girl’s neck, who was seated beside him, and kissing her cheeks.

Kei’s heart pangs.

“What brings you here, moonshine?”

“Fuck you,” Kei observe the surroundings and saw about four more people inside, sitting on the couch with women beside them. They seem to be in a meeting or something but Kei doesn’t care. He’s only here for Kuroo.

Walking towards the said man, Kei stopped in front of him, glaring at the two women who was at each side of Kuroo. “Moonshine~ I’m quite busy so—”

“You know why I’m here,” Kei said, feeling tears pooling his eyes. One girl looked at him strangely, snaking an arm around Kuroo’s stomach and resting her chin on his shoulders. Kei saw red. “I don’t have any more business with ya,”

“I love you, Kuroo!” Kuroo burst in laughter, and Kei can take that but when the girls also laughed along, he fished out the gun nestled on Kuroo’s side and shot the girl on the left. The girl on the right screamed, scurrying away from Kuroo for dear life. Kuroo’s men immediately pointed their guns towards Kei.

“Oh, there goes my second favorite.” Kuroo sighs, looking up at Kei in distress. Kei didn’t hesitate to point the gun on his forehead, the blond hearing the guns getting ready to fire but Kuroo stopped his men, ordering them to put their guns down. “Go on, kill me.”

“Fuck!” Kei yelled in frustration, throwing the gun on the couch before straddling Kuroo’s lap. He cupped his cheeks, eyes begging for Kuroo. “Please, please. Let me in.” Kei begged, tears falling down his eyes, however, Kuroo remained stoic, “I can take care of you, I love you— trust me! Please!” Kei was struggling as Kuroo tried to pry his hands off of his face, grunting at how persistent he is.

“Darling~ Darling. I don’t do love…”

“Bullshit!” Kei slapped him. The men seated on the couch gasped at the action, fearing for the blond’s life.

Nobody slaps Kuroo Tetsurou.

But to their surprise, Kuroo just laughed. This irked Kei more. “Moonshine, you must’ve been blinded. You can never love someone like me. I’m… I’m someone you don’t wanna be associated with.”

“I’m not scared.” Kei inched closer, running his lips against Kuroo’s softly, getting addicted to the touch. “I bite, you know.”

“I trust you.” Kei moaned, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Lips dancing and teeth clashing against each other, not caring if he’s making a show in front of Kuroo’s men. Kuroo laughed between the kiss, Kei’s tongue searching every crevice on his mouth, savoring the taste that he knows belongs to Kuroo.

But then Kuroo pulled away, a string of saliva can be seen, and Kei is so turned on right now. “You don’t know what you’re saying, darling…” Kuroo smirked, gripping Kei’s jawline tightly, his glasses askew as Kuroo stared at those golden orbs. “We don’t have anything special.”

“Tetsu…” Kei whispered in a moan, bucking his hips against Kuroo. He leaned forward and captured his lips again, Kuroo’s hands going down to his waist and Kei appreciated that very much. “Tetsu…” Kei pulled away once he felt a gun on his temple, he looked at Kuroo, who was smirking, holding the gun up high and ready to pull the trigger.

“What if I kill you?” Kuroo asked and the blond replied with a smirk, surprising Kuroo a little, resting his head on the crook of Kuroo’s neck before sighing contently. “At least I’ll die in your arms.” That made all the men inside the room off guard. Kuroo was laughing now, handing the gun to Kei’s hand before cupping his jaw, again.

“Would you die for me?” Kei only smiled, taking the pistol and putting it in his mouth, going all the way down until his lips touch the trigger guard. Kuroo hummed, running his fingers over Kei’s cheek, nose, and then over the stretched lips. He gripped the gun before throwing it away.

“You’re an idiot in love.” He threw Kei away, the blond tumbling on the floor. Kuroo waved his hand as one of his men handed him a cigarette.

“I did anything! Everything!” Kei was whining as he stood up straight, embarrassment and frustration are tinted on his face. “I took care of you when no one did.”

“I didn’t ask for help.”

 

_Kei pulled on his jacket tighter, feeling cold and wet as the wind blew harshly. He just finished his shift for today and all he wanted was to curl up on his couch and watch his favorite movie but first, he has to go through this fucking rain._

_His glasses wasn’t helping either, he can’t see well but he’s glad the street lights were helping him get through. He was two houses near his apartment when he heard a groan amidst the roaring rain. He quickly looked to his left and saw a man on the ground. What surprised him was the man was bleeding._

_~*~_

_Kei panted as he took a seat. Finally finished in taking the man’s clothes off and to treating his wound. The man now lays unconscious on his bed naked, a blanket covering his lower half. There was a gunshot wound on his left shoulder, fortunately, Kei was a nurse and knows how to treat it._

_Kei stared at the face of the stranger he just brought to his home. He knows his friend will kill him if he found out he suddenly took someone in but Kei can’t help but be sucked in, like he’s calling for help even though he wasn’t._

_Crawling nearer at the man beside him, he observed his face. He looks angelic and handsome. His shoulders were broad and muscles bulky, not too much but it’s perfect. The tattoos on his torso were beautifully inked, like it’s not from a machine but made by hand._

_Kei reached his hand out and caressed the slash on the man’s cheek. He wonders what happened to him._

 

“Let me… let me stay by your side…” Kei pleaded, almost going down on his knees if not for the men holding him now. Kuroo was not even looking at him, blowing the smoke into Kei’s face as he stood up in the process. “You’ll only get in the way.” Kuroo grinned, laughing as he popped in the cigarette he was holding to Kei’s mouth which the blond took, inhaling the cancer stick before blowing the air to one of Kuroo’s men.

“What we had—”

“What we had was nothing but sex. Something fun for the both of us.”

“Kuroo… please!”

“Why are you begging? You do know I’m not someone who’s… boyfriend material.” Kuroo chuckled at that, taking the last whip of his cigarette before putting it out, throwing it on the table full of beer bottles. “Let go of me!”

“Let him go.” When his men let the blond go, he immediately cupped Kuroo’s face. Looking into his eyes, hoping he will accept him, will let him in in his life.

Kuroo stared at the gold orbs, eyes roaming from the perfect lashes, pointy nose and then to those ample lips. He quickly moved away, turning his back from Kei. “Leave.”

 

~*~

 

“I can see your stalker by the bar,” A man known by the name of Juwo said, taking a sip of his drink as he laughed out loud. Kuroo only smiled, twirling the glass he was holding, and hugging the girl sitting next to him tighter.

He knows damn well this will irk the blondie more but he secretly wants to see that. “Don’t mind him. He’s crazy.” Juwo raised his brow before nodding.

 

_“Will you help me?” Kei looked up at Kuroo, eyes meeting the dark orbs as he stood beside the bed where Kei sat. “I need your help… I need you,” Kuroo took hold of his hair, caressing it softly and Kei lets out a soft purr. Kuroo smirked._

_“I need you to kill someone, it’s your first time right?” Kei looked at Kuroo unsurely, eyes begging for answers as to why Kuroo wants him to kill someone. Kuroo kneeled, cupping his jaw and stared at Kei’s orbs. “Will you?”_

_“Anything…”_

_~*~_

_Kei quickly hides the syringe in his pocket as he walks towards the elevator, pressing the utmost top floor, he waits for the door to open. He bowed some nurses he passed by as he exits, bowing at the guards securing a private room, Kei successfully entered without any hassle._

_Closing the door gently, he looked around the spacious room and took note of the security camera at the far corner (that was already shut down, earlier by him), he steadily walks towards the man lying on the bed._

_He took a breath, pulling out the syringe before injecting the liquid in the man’s IV cord, the poison making it’s way inside the poor man’s body._

_Kei exhaled, pocketing the syringe back again before exiting the room._

 

 

“He’s hot,” Juwo commented all of the sudden and Kuroo doesn’t know why, but his blood suddenly boiled up at the thought of Juwo eyeing Kei. “Really?” Kuroo smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey and ordered the girl to pour more alcohol into his glass.

“So, you wouldn’t mind fucking him?” Juwo’s eyes sparkled at the thought before clearing his throat. He puts his glass down, rolling up his sleeves as he asked two of his men to bring the blond towards them. Kuroo’s eyes sparkled at the stupidity of the man before him, untangling his arms around the woman, he readied himself for the scene that’s gonna happen. Hiding his smirk behind his drink.

 A struggling Kei entered, Juwo’s men having a hard time keeping up with the blond. “What do you want?”

“Oh, it’s not me, darling.” Kuroo smiled lovingly, teasing and irking Kei.

“He’s so feisty. What a bitch.”

Something in Kuroo’s mind ticked as he sees Juwo caressing Kei’s cheek. Unconsciously, Kuroo gripped his glass a little bit too strong.

_“Very good, baby…” Kuroo whispered thickly, his lips leaving a tingling sensation on Kei’s skin as he roamed his neck softly. Kei lets out a breath, circling his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him in deeper. Wanting to feel all of him._

_“For what you did, I’ll do whatever you want,” Kuroo ground his hips against Kei, the blond moaning at the contact, the grip on his hair getting tighter. Kuroo smirked, landing his lips on the smooth neck, sucking on it harshly as the sounds Kei was making is heavenly._

 

“Get the fucki—” Kei jumped high, kicking Juwo in the face. Kuroo was just watching as Kei beat the hell out of Juwo’s bodyguards. Kei was sending kicks everywhere, not even once flinching his wrist.

Well, Kuroo always knew Kei’s legs were not just for being sexy.

Once Juwo was the only one panting on the ground, the guards completely knocked down, (Kuroo’s men were just on the sides, not helping). Kei made his way to Kuroo, grabbing his gun from Kuroo’s shoulder holster, he aimed it to Juwo. “Kuroo-san! Help me!” Juwo begged, cold sweat dripping down his forehead but the black haired man just stared, a smirk making its way to his face. “You asked for him, right?” Juwo didn’t get to reply as Kei shot him dead.

“How many have you killed?”

“Enough to make you believe I love you,” Kei twirled the gun, putting it back in Kuroo’s holster, his lips lingering to Kuroo’s cheek as he leaned forward. “You’re a bitch.”

“I’ll be your bitch,”

 

~*~

 

Buttoning up his shirt, Kuroo fixes his sleeves as he looked at the sleeping blond, all naked and sexy for him. The kiss marks he left was a complete contrast on Kei’s pale skin, making it more beautiful in Kuroo’s view. 

After he was done fixing his clothes, he walked towards the sleeping blond, staring at how long his lashes are, how pointy his nose is.

Unconsciously, Kuroo kneeled, taking in the beauty in front of him. He reached out his hand but stopped midway, mind running wild at what he was about to do.

He doesn’t love.

With that, he stood up and grabbed his things, leaving the blond sleeping soundly.

 

~*~

 

“Sir, we received a message from the Han Group. It seems like…” Aone handed Kuroo a tablet, backing away a little as Kuroo looked at the video the Han Group just sent.

It was a video of Tsukishima, tied up and beaten in a chair. Mouth and nose bleeding, his glasses was not on his face. The head of the Han Group, Jaeyun, was saying about how he got Kei and he wants all of his money back. Aone watched carefully, seeing his boss’ expression remained straight. “What should we do, Kuroo-sama?”

_“For what you did, I’ll do whatever you want,” The words echoed inside Kei’s mind, feeling the butterfly kisses Kuroo was leaving on his skin. It feels heavenly, it feels so good it sent shivers everywhere. Every touch tingling with excitement that Kei can’t help pull Kuroo closer to him._

_Kuroo was now sucking on his neck, erupting a moan from Kei. Another hip thrust, “Ahh…” Kei moved his hand to Kuroo’s cheek, making the man stop marking him. “Whatever I want?”_

_“Yes…” Kuroo kissed him lovingly, it sent butterflies all over Kei._

_“Just promise me… to come for me… whenever, wherever.”_

 

Kuroo found himself standing outside an old factory, muttering a cliché as he sees his men firing their guns at Jaeyun’s men, some were fighting by hand.

“Kuroo-sama!” Kuroo looked to his left and saw a fist coming up his way, he immediately dodged it, kicking the poor man’s side before grabbing his arm and twisting it, breaking the arm. The man screamed in pain, panting on the ground as Kuroo continued to walk inside.

He held his gun up as he shot some men running towards them, they continued to fight, Kuroo groaning in pain as a man successfully kicked his gun away but he got him back by kicking the man in the crotch.

“Fuck you, Kuroo!” Jaeyun suddenly appeared from another room, sending multiple shots that Kuroo dodged, groaning as he sees some of his men down. “Fuck.”

“I know you would come for your slut.”Jaeyun threw Kei on the floor, the blond tied and bleeding. “I’m not his slut,” Kei shouted, earning a punch on his face.

Something boiled in Kuroo’s soul.

“Give me my money back then you can have your little bitch.”

“It’s not your money anymore,” Kuroo shouted, loading his gun befoe shooting some of Jaeyun’s men. “Stop the shooting and come out. Talk to me, Kuroo. Don’t chicken out.”

“Fuck you.” Kuroo began shooting, hitting random guys. When he ran out of bullet, he threw the gun and punched the guy in front, kicking them on the sides. Aone was beside him, fighting along with a straight face but Kuroo has one goal, to reach Jaeyun and kill that man for killing his men.

“Goddamn, Kuroo!” Jaeyun grunted, hiding behind his right-hand man as he sees his men getting less, Kuroo was so good at fighting, not even flinching when one guy slashed his arm. “Fuck you, that’s Armani.” Kuroo wiped the blood off his mouth, spitting on the guy on the ground.

“I’m serious about killing him,” Jaeyun screamed, pointing a gun at Kei.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Go on, kill him.” Kei’s heart pangs as he heard what Kuroo said. He feels like a rag. A rag doll that can be easily played with and thrown away.

_“You’re sick. I’m Tsukishima Kei, by the way.” Kei smiled up at the man he just picked up from the streets, he was finally awake as he was fixing his bandage. The man just groaned in pain, too weak to move. “Don’t move too much, the wound is still fresh.”_

_“Are you… an accomplice to the Kims?”_

_“The Kims?” Kei asked, taking the soiled bandage away, standing up to throw them. He walked back to Kuroo and handed him a glass of water. “Drink up. You’ve been asleep for 3 days.”_

_“Who are you and… are you from the Kims?”_

_“Uhm, no. I’m from Tsukishima. From Miyagi?” He answered with confusion, fixing his glasses and urging Kuroo to drink up, but the man was still looking at him like he did some devious crime. “Look, I’m an intern nurse at St. Luke’s International Hospital. I just moved here from Tokyo.”_

_~*~_

_“You’re a…” Kei had his eyes wide as numerous men entered his small apartment, some were pointing their guns at Kei, while the others accompanied their boss. Kuroo raised his hand and soon the guns were down but they were still alert._

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“No, Kuroo!” Kei ran up to him, yanking his arm but his right-hand man pushed the blond away. “Stay back or die.”_

_“Kuroo! We—I thought you love me!” Kuroo stopped walking as soon as he heard those words, he slowly turned around, a wicked smile etched on his face._

_Honestly, it scared Kei but at the same time it turned him on._

_“My dear, love is a foolish thing.”_

_“I did everything!” Kei ran past the guards, cupping Kuroo’s cheek as he pressed their foreheads together. “Tetsu…”_

_“Don’t call me Tetsu.” Kuroo slapped him, the blond stumbling backward and tears start to fall down his eyes. “I killed a man for you!” Kei shouted, glaring at Kuroo. The mafia leader just smirked, turning his back to Kei. “I slept with you as thank you.”_

 

“Watch him,” Jaeyun ordered his man, grinning up to Kuroo. “That would be too easy,” And then he ran towards him, hand ready to punch. Aone was about to fight back but he was held back by three men, him struggling to get free as Kuroo and Jaeyun fought.

Kuroo landed on the ground with a thud, Jaeyun immediately puts his hand around his neck and starts to choke him but Kuroo hit his neck, but still with no avail. “Give up, little boy. You won’t be as good as your brother.”

Kuroo kept struggling, not accepting defeat by the hands of this guy. He continued to hit him off as he kicked the air, hoping to get free.

Then suddenly, Jaeyun was thrown off and Kuroo can finally breathe in, he looked up and saw Kei, who was ready to charge at Jaeyun again. The Han head was groaning but he was up, glaring at the blond and cursing as he sees his right-hand man dead.

“You whore!” Jaehyun shouted, a fist landing on his face as Kei continued to hit the man, getting mad by the second. “Fuck,” He cursed, stumbling back as he sees an angry Kei glaring, he looked around him and saw a gun by his feet, he quickly took it and pointed it at Kei, who stopped in his tracks. “I’ll shoot!” He pulled the trigger and shot upwards, Kei backing away a little.

“That’s right,”

“Just give up, old man.” Kuroo huffed, standing back up again but it seems like Jaehyun was determined to kill him as he pointed his gun at Kuroo and fired.

Everything happened so fast, Kuroo saw the trigger being pulled and then he saw blond locks blocking his view.

He landed on his butt, another shot was heard and then multiple times but Kuroo’s mind was blank, buzzing sound rings in his head as he held Kei in his arms. “Tsu…”

_“I think I love you,” Kei placed a hand on his cheek, looking at Kuroo lovingly. “You don’t know me,”_

_“I don’t care.” The blond leaned forward, kissing Kuroo’s forehead. The man just laid still, eyes following every movement Kei made. He has been here for a month now, his wound was now okay, he already called his men to pick him up tomorrow._

_And something in the back of Kuroo’s head is saying he likes it here._

_To be with him._

 

“Kei!” he shouted, holding Kei close as blood pours out of his shoulder. Kei was just looking at him, eyes dazed and ready to close.

Kuroo cradled him.

“Kei! Baby, stay with me!”

“Kuroo-sama, let’s go!” Aone tapped his shoulders but Kuroo ignored him, focusing on Kei only, as the realization hits him.

He can’t lose this insane beauty.

“Kuroo-sama! We should run! The back-ups are coming!”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo never cared for anybody. He trusts no one, but himself.

In this cruel world, Kuroo doesn’t believe in love. He believes that love makes people weak, give in to desire, and surrender oneself to another.

It’s disgusting for him, how one human can be hungry for love.

Kei was the epitome of crazy in love. He was insane for even falling in love with someone like him. Honestly, Kuroo doesn’t know what Kei seen in him. He was a bad guy, the one that kills, one that can pull a trigger and still sleep like a kitten at night.

But we live in a world where many unexpected things happen. Like the one where Kei wasn’t the one crazy in love.

It was Kuroo who is madly in love.

“A deal is a deal, Mr. Fukui.” Kuroo grinned, snaking an arm around the blondie beside him, burying his face in his neck as he inhaled his scent. The blond smiled, rubbing soothing circles at Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Kuroo-san,”

“Call him ‘sama’.” Fukui flinched, looking at the blond, who was glaring at him, his left hand ready to pull out his gun. Fukui sighs, nodding at the odd couple. “Whatever. I’m out.”

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Fukui grunted, turning his back and walking towards the door. Kuroo looked at the blond beside him, kissing his lips gently. “Go on, babe.”

Kei smirked, pulling his gun out as he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> comment thy thoughts  
> thank you for reaching the end !  
> any more mafia au ?? :D I hope you liked this.


End file.
